


somebody i can kiss

by wingchestr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (sort of), Established Relationship, Flirting, Loving Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Skype, Skype Sex, Tender Sex, and they miss each other, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri miss each other terribly when they’re apart for Nationals.—Viktor sends a kiss face and another message sayingcan I call you?I’m still at the banquet!Yuuri replies, before he scrolls up to look more carefully at the picture Viktor sent. He’s holding the phone at arm’s reach to get almost his whole body in the shot, sprawled careless and naked across rumpled sheets. He’s got one finger on his mouth, looking playfully at the camera, all of him outlined in afternoon sunlight. Yuuri swallows, his mouth suddenly very dry.:(,Viktor says.But the banquet is boring and I’m so much fun~





	somebody i can kiss

Yuuri grabs another flute of champagne off of the tray of a passing server. He’d strictly limited himself to only two, not wanting a repeat of last year’s infamous GPF banquet, but he figures a third can’t hurt. This banquet is boring and awful, and he wishes he could leave, but Viktor made him promise to stay for at least two hours and talk with his current and potential sponsors.

“But I hate doing that,” Yuuri had said.

“As your coach, I say it’s important for your career,” Viktor countered.

“And what about as my fiancé?” Yuuri asked, climbing on top of him.

“As your fiancé,” Viktor started, but the rest of his sentence was lost when Yuuri cut him off with a kiss.

Yuuri sips idly at his champagne. He doesn’t want to talk to sponsors. He wants to talk to Viktor, but Viktor is in Russia, preparing for his own Nationals, which begin tomorrow. Yuuri is in Japan, and he won gold yesterday, and he’s proud of himself, but he still wishes he’d had Viktor’s arms to run into, Viktor’s lips to kiss the medal.

He’s not even really friendly with any of the other Japanese skaters, except for Minami, who keeps looking at him excitedly from across the room, which makes Yuuri nervous.

A text notification dings on Yuuri’s phone and he looks at it absently, glad for any distraction. It’s a message from Viktor, which makes his heart leap foolishly even before he opens it.

 _Miss you_ , it says.

Yuuri stares at his phone for a moment, clutching it tightly in his hand, his heart squeezing with emotion. Then he gets another text and he feels himself turn bright red, hiding the screen against his chest and looking around to see if anyone saw. No one seems to be paying attention to him, which is good, because Viktor just sent a very explicit picture of himself sprawled out on his hotel bed in Moscow.

Yuuri tucks his phone into his pocket and ducks out of the ballroom, quickly finding the nearest bathroom. His phone buzzes twice more in his pocket on the way, and Yuuri curses under his breath. When he’s locked himself in a stall, he pulls his phone out again to see that Viktor sent a kiss face and another message saying _can I call you?_

 _I’m still at the banquet!_ Yuuri replies, before he scrolls up to look more carefully at the picture Viktor sent. He’s holding the phone at arm’s reach to get almost his whole body in the shot, sprawled careless and naked across rumpled sheets. He’s got one finger on his mouth, looking playfully at the camera, and his cock is hard and beautifully red, all of him outlined in afternoon sunlight. Yuuri swallows, his mouth suddenly very dry, feeling his blood rushing south.

 _:(_ , Viktor says. _But the banquet is boring and I’m so much fun~_

Yuuri bites his lip. He can’t argue with that kind of logic. _What time is it for you?_ he sends. _Don’t you have practice today?_

_Practice is over. Yakov said I should relax. But I can’t relax without you_

The threads of Yuuri’s self control snap, and he pulls up his contacts, his fingers shaking a little as he taps Viktor’s number. Viktor picks up on the first ring.

“Yuuri,” he purrs, his voice silky.

“I can’t believe you sent me that while I’m at an event _you_ said I had to go to,” Yuuri says, but he’s not even able to sound fake mad when Viktor’s voice sends chills down his spine and he can perfectly picture how he looks, rolling onto his side as he holds the phone to his head, his muscles tensing and flexing. It’s painted bright inside of Yuuri’s mind.

“As your fiancé, I say you’ve been there long enough,” Viktor says.

“But it’s only been an hour—”

“You won gold,” Viktor says, low and throaty. “You’re their hero. They’ll all want you whether you schmooze or not.”

“Schmooze?” Yuuri repeats, giggling a little, wondering where Viktor picked that up.

“Tell them you had to take an important phone call. It couldn’t be avoided. It’s _very_ important.”

“Alright, you’ve convinced me,” Yuuri says, unlocking the door of the bathroom stall he’s been hiding in. He’s so easy for Viktor it’s a bit ridiculous. The bathroom is still mercifully empty, at least, and no one hears as he says, “You’ll have to wait until I get back to my room.”

“Talk to me on the way. I want you so much, Yuuri,” Viktor whines. “I wish you were here, naked in bed with me. Or I was there with you. I want to kiss my gold medalist.”

“Not the medal itself?” Yuuri teases, as he waits for the elevator, looking around to make sure no one followed him out into the lobby.

“I’m more interested in the man who won it,” Viktor breathes, and Yuuri can hear fabric shifting in the background.

“You’d better wait for me,” he warns. “I’m sneaking out of a very important function just for you. I want to see you.”

“Oh, what a good idea!” Viktor exclaims. “We can Skype, Yuuri. I’ll get my laptop so I can see you on a bigger screen.

“Okay,” Yuuri says, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for his floor, very glad that he’d decided to bring his laptop with him on this trip. He usually doesn’t.

By the time he gets to his room, Viktor is impatient, whispering hot words of everything he wishes he could do to Yuuri, and Yuuri is so fired up that he fumbles with his key and drops it, trying several times before he inserts it the correct way and pushes the door open.

He pulls his laptop out of his bag and calls Viktor on Skype immediately, and his heart flips over when Viktor picks up right away. He’s lying on his stomach, so all Yuuri can really see of him is his head and shoulders and his ankles crossed in the background.

“Hi,” Yuuri breathes, smiling stupidly.

“Hi!” Viktor sings, smiling like a heart and waving.

“I miss you,” Yuuri says, the words spilling out before he can help himself.

“I miss you too,” Viktor says, pushing his chin down into the pillow he’s lying on. “You wore the new tie I got you! You look so handsome, Yuuri, and I’m not there to appreciate it in person. It’s not fair.”

“I really wish you were here. I miss touching you,” Yuuri says, and is delighted when Viktor closes his eyes, visibly shivering.

“At least now I get to see you,” Yuuri adds, and Viktor opens his eyes again.

“Did you like the photo I sent?”

“I loved it,” Yuuri says, low and rushed. “I want to see more.”

“You can see everything,” Viktor promises, turning on his side, looking lovingly at the camera.

“Wait one second,” Yuuri says. “I’ve got to take my shoes off. And my jacket.” He gets up and goes to the closet, toeing off his dress shoes, slipping out of his suit jacket and hanging it up.

“Let me see it,” Viktor says from Yuuri’s computer on the bed. Yuuri turns around.

“ _It?_ ”

“Your medal,” Viktor clarifies. “Although if you had something else in mind, I wouldn’t be opposed~”

“Vitya, I’ll let you see everything,” Yuuri says, echoing Viktor’s words as he grabs his gold medal and climbs back onto the bed.

“Put it on,” Viktor requests, and Yuuri does, slipping it over his neck and letting it hang heavy against his chest.

“I love seeing it on you,” Viktor breathes, his eyes fastened on Yuuri. “You were so beautiful yesterday, Yuuri. You’re so beautiful _now_. I’ll cover it in kisses when I get home, I promise.”

“I’d rather you cover _me_ in kisses,” Yuuri says.

“I’ll do that as well,” Viktor promises. “Will you undress for me?”

Yuuri positions the laptop so that Viktor can see most of him, and then puts a sticky note from the bedside table over the image of himself in the bottom corner, so he doesn’t have to watch himself try to be sexy. There’s nothing that kills his mood faster than looking at his own face. But this way, just seeing Viktor — that’s a different story.

Yuuri leans back against the headboard and traces his hands up his chest before slowly undoing his tie and slipping it out of his collar. The silky swish of the fabric only makes him think of all the things he could use the tie for, if Viktor were here in person. But he’s not, so Yuuri sets it down and gets to work leisurely unbuttoning his shirt. Viktor swallows visibly, his eyes tracing the progress of Yuuri’s fingers.

Yuuri breathes out through his mouth, watching him, the way his pupils dilate when Yuuri brushes his medal out of the way. He loves giving Viktor a show. When he reaches his belt, he undoes that as well, slipping out of its loops and tossing it to the side, and then pops the button on his slacks and untucks his shirt, pulling it apart so that Viktor can see his torso. The medal is cold against his skin, and he gasps a little as it settles below his ribcage.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor purrs, and then curses in Russian. “You’re stunning. Why am I so stupidly far away from you?”

“What would you do, if you were here?” Yuuri asks, fiddling with his waistband.

“Well,” Viktor says, “first I would touch you through your pants, to show you how much I want you.”

Yuuri moves his hand and palms himself through his slacks, under the weight of Viktor’s hot eyes.

“ _Yes_ , just like that,” Viktor says, positioning himself on his side, one arm folded under his head, his other hand playing over his cock, light and teasing. Yuuri breathes out a long breath at the sight of him, so open to Yuuri’s gaze, so ready and wanting. “And I’d whisper in your ear how glad I am that we snuck away from that terrible banquet, and how I can’t believe that I get to have the best skater in Japan all to myself.”

“That part’s still true,” Yuuri says, pushing the heel of his hand against his hardening cock. “And then?”

“Mm, then, after kissing all the way down your chest, I’d pull your pants down your strong, gorgeous thighs so that I could touch you properly,” Viktor says. “I want to make you feel good.”

Yuuri unzips his pants and tugs them down his legs, kicking them off entirely. He pulls his cock out of his underwear and delights in Viktor’s sharp intake of breath as he strokes himself a couple of times.

“Take off your underwear?” Viktor asks. It’s a question, not a command, but Yuuri does anyway. He sits facing the camera with his legs spread, knees up, baring himself, and he doesn’t even feel self conscious about it. He’s still wearing his white dress shirt around his shoulders, and the medal around his neck, warm now from his skin, and his socks, and he must look a little ridiculous, already sweaty and debauched and far too excited to talk to his fiancé whom he’s only been apart from for four days, but he doesn’t care. Viktor looks incredibly turned on, stroking himself in earnest now, and that’s all Yuuri cares about.

“Touch yourself for me, Yuuri,” Viktor says, and Yuuri does, with a palmful of the body lotion that’s helpfully sitting on the nightstand. His eyelids flutter as he drags his foreskin over the head of his cock, and Viktor hums in approval.

“God,” Viktor says, long and drawn out. “I love seeing you.”

“So do I,” Yuuri says, letting his head fall back against the headboard, letting his shoulders relax. This is the first time he’s really gotten to talk to Viktor since winning the competition. He’d called last night, but Yuuri had been so exhausted after skating and the medal ceremony and all the press he had to do that he’d barely had the energy to smile sleepily at Viktor’s excited praise. And then this morning, Viktor was sleeping, six hours behind him, and then was at practice all day, while Yuuri did more press and then got ready for the banquet by himself.

“I wish you’d been here to get ready for the banquet with me,” Yuuri says lazily, a smile curling his lips as he watches Viktor’s body, his beautiful face.

“Me too, love,” Viktor says, eyes soft, his breath coming a little faster. “I could have helped you get dressed. Tied your tie… put your shoes on for you… I’d make you look so handsome.”

“I hate doing that alone,” Yuuri says, which is true — getting ready for fancy events by himself leaves him to stew in anxiety. He doesn't really get anxious when Viktor’s there getting dressed with him.  

“You looked so handsome anyway,” Viktor says. “I love having a hand in that. And I love when you stand next to me at formal events and rest your hand low on my back and whisper dirty things in my ear. I still don’t know how you can say things like that in a crowded room with a straight face.”

“I don’t do that,” Yuuri says immediately.

“I distinctly remember the banquet after the Grand Prix Final this year,” Viktor says. “You leaned in and told me that you were going to bend me over as soon as we got back to the room. And then you picked up two more glasses of champagne and handed one of them to me like it was nothing.” He smirks. “My Yuuri is full of surprises.”

“Oh,” Yuuri murmurs. Now that Viktor mentions it, he _does_ maybe remember saying something like that. He’d been true to his word, too.

“You don’t have to blush, love,” Viktor says. “Although I love your blush. You turn me on so much. I wish you could have said it to me again at this banquet.”

“This time, you caught _me_ off guard,” Yuuri says.

“Hmm, but look at you now,” Viktor says. “You don’t look very off guard to me.”

“If you were here,” Yuuri says, and then stops himself.

Viktor looks _very_ interested though, thumbing over the head of his cock as he listens intently. “If I were there, Yuuri? What would you do?”

“I would,” Yuuri says, images of Viktor sprawled out in various compromising positions flashing through his head. Viktor, gasping Yuuri’s name. Viktor, crying from how much he feels, how much love he has. “I would make love to you sweet and soft, to make up for the time we’ve been apart,” he says.

“It’s only been four days,” Viktor says, teasing. “Do you miss me that much?”

“You know I do,” Yuuri breathes out in a huff. “I don’t want to be apart from you at all. Blame the ISU for scheduling our nationals at the same time.”

“I do blame them,” Viktor says. “I tried to get them to reschedule, but they wouldn’t.”

Yuuri’s heart swells, because _of course_ Viktor tried to get an international organization to change their dates just so that he didn’t have to leave Yuuri’s side.

“I wish I could suck your cock,” Yuuri says, heartfelt and earnest.

Viktor makes a choking noise. “Yuuri, _God_ ,” he says. “Warn me before you say things like that, it’s not fair. And besides, you’re the one who just won gold, you’re the one who should be getting your cock sucked.”

“I don’t care,” Yuuri says. “I want to feel you in my mouth.” He wants to feel Viktor under his hands, too, warm and solid and perfect, just for him.

Viktor squeezes around his cock, working himself harder. “Ah, _Yuuri_ ,” he says.

“Do you want to rub off against a pillow?” Yuuri asks. “You can pretend you’re rubbing off against me.”

“It’s not the same,” Viktor complains, “I can’t kiss a pillow,” but he grabs the pillow he’d been lying on earlier and rolls onto it, rutting low against it while he looks up at the camera.

“Good,” Yuuri praises him, feeling a rush of heat at the sight of the delicate flush in Viktor’s cheeks and nose. He’s so gorgeous.

“You’re so pretty, Vitya,” he says, stroking himself in time with Viktor’s thrusts, and feels his own face heat when Viktor _whimpers_ , low in his throat.

“Oh, Yuuri, I want you,” he says. “It feels like you’re so close to me. I want to just reach through the video call and touch you.”

“Actually, software to body contact is very dangerous,” Yuuri says, straight-faced. “You can get a virus from that.”

Viktor stares at him for a moment, and then bursts into laughter, his eyes sparkling. Yuuri laughs too, feeling lighter than he has all day. It’s amazing how Viktor can always make him feel better.

“Yuu- _rii_ , that’s not fair,” Viktor says, resting his head down against the sheets as he snaps his hips against the pillow. “You can’t be so funny and so far away. What am I going to do without my gorgeous, witty fiancé to wrap me up in his strong arms and cuddle with me?”

“We’ll be back together soon,” Yuuri says, and he actually feels happy now about how soon he’ll see Viktor, rather than sad about the time they have left apart. “Only a few more days, and then we’ll be back home again.”

“A few days is a lifetime for fruit flies,” Viktor groans.

“When I see you again, I’m going to hug you for hours,” Yuuri promises. “I won’t let go of you until you’re sick of me.”

“I could never get sick of you,” Viktor protests. “You’ll have to hold me for the rest of my life.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do,” Yuuri says, smiling at the thought of hugging Viktor for the rest of his life, forcing the world to move around them. “And in the meantime, I’m all yours.”

“Say that again,” Viktor says, biting down on a moan.

“That I’m yours?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Viktor breathes, his movements becoming more frantic, and Yuuri feels a little undone at the sight of him. He tugs harder at this cock, imagining that it’s Viktor’s fingers around him instead, slim and strong and sure.

“I’m yours, Vitya, I’ll always be yours,” he says, breathless, watching the effect the words have on Viktor, the way his hips jerk and his flush deepens.

“Yuuri,” Viktor moans, throwing his arm out to the side like he’s reaching for him, and he keeps his eyes on Yuuri as he ruts shakily against the pillow, panting through his open mouth.

Yuuri’s able to see the exact moment Viktor comes, his muscles tensing, eyes squeezing shut, gasping Yuuri’s name, and honestly that gets Yuuri hotter than anything else.

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri says, working himself faster, fondling his balls with his other hand. “That was so good, you’re so perfect, babe.” The praise feels so natural falling out of his mouth that he doesn’t even think about it.

Viktor blinks up at him, still looking a bit hazy, and smiles loosely as Yuuri jerks off to the image of him. Which is something that Yuuri has a lot of practice in, after all, and his ears burn a little, thinking about that.

But Viktor wouldn’t even judge him, if he knew, and that’s the incredible part, Yuuri thinks, as he gets closer.

“I love the way the gold looks on you,” Viktor says, and Yuuri gasps out a breath, arching his back and pushing his chest out a bit, hoping that the medal catches the light.

“Yeah?” he says. “I’ll have to win more for you, then.”

“I think you should,” Viktor says. “It suits you. When we’re together again, I want you to fuck me wearing just that and nothing else.”

And well, _that_ image is enough to push Yuuri over the edge, Viktor’s name on his lips as he comes.

“Just like that, my Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs as Yuuri cries out, stroking himself through his release.

“ _God_ , Vitya,” Yuuri says when he comes back to himself, slumping down against the headboard. “I think I needed that.”

“I’m always happy to provide,” Viktor says, and really he shouldn’t be allowed to sound so flirty when Yuuri came one minute ago.

Yuuri grabs some tissues to clean himself up, and then takes off the medal and places it carefully on the bedside table. He shrugs his shirt off his shoulders before lying down and crawling under the covers, curling up on his side.

“I still miss you,” he says, repositioning the laptop to face him. It really doesn’t feel the same without Viktor’s warmth to cuddle into afterwards, skin to skin, legs tangled together.

“I know,” Viktor says. “I still miss you too. It’s not a substitute for the real thing.”

“It was fun, though,” Yuuri says, like he’s admitting a secret. “You’re _much_ more fun than a banquet.”

“I am,” Viktor says, grinning absolutely shamelessly.

“You know, I always feel kind of guilty doing this in a hotel,” Yuuri says, fiddling with the edge of the sheet.

“Really?” Viktor asks, raising his eyebrows. “I can think of at least three times when you _dragged_ me back to our hotel room to have your way with me. You didn’t seem guilty at all.”

“No, I mean,” Yuuri can feel himself blushing again, “it’s different when I’m with you. But when I’m alone— I don’t want the people who clean the room to know what I was doing.”

“Just leave an extra large tip,” Viktor says with a yawn, blinking at him slow and sweet.

“Is that what you do?” Yuuri asks, bunching up a pillow under his head

“Yes,” Viktor says, looking a bit guiltily at the pillow he’d come on. “I’ll leave the pillowcase in the bathroom with the used towels.”

“You weren’t as loud as usual,” Yuuri comments, glad that he hadn’t gotten any bodily fluids on the sheets.

“I have _some_ self control,” Viktor says, mock-hurt. “I’m always louder when I’m with you.”  

“Is that so,” Yuuri hums. “How much louder, exactly?”

“When we’re together again, I’ll give you a private demonstration,” Viktor says, his voice pitched low.

Yuuri definitely could go again, just from that comment.

“I love you,” he says instead, and feels so happy, happier than he thought he could feel tonight, when Viktor smiles at him, sweet and surprised.

“I love you too, my Yuuri,” he says, and Yuuri curls into the pillows, ready to talk to him until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the kink challenge that I'm doing over on my nsfw blog, [yuurispasteldildo](http://yuurispasteldildo.tumblr.com)! The prompt was "phone sex/skype sex" ;)
> 
> The title comes from [Something Just Like This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs) by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay. 
> 
> _"Just something I can turn to_  
>  _Somebody I can kiss_  
>  _I want something just like this"_  
>   
>  As always, I could not have done this without my incredible beta, [keskasi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keskasi/pseuds/keskasi), who you can find on tumblr at [streetwisehercules](http://streetwisehercules.tumblr.com) and [sliktordickiforov](http://sliktordickiforov.tumblr.com) (nsfw)!


End file.
